The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices, such as non-volatile memory, are used for storing digital data. As ICs have become smaller and more complex, operating voltages continue to decrease affecting IC performance.